Chains
by Blue.wanderlust
Summary: Written for a contest between me and a friend. This is one way of imagining a complex relationship between the sadistic Voldemort and his lover, Malfoy, during the First Wizarding War. M for a reason.


Chains

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I am, however, Jesus.

_1981. London, England. Ministry of Magic. Level Two._

Chains embraced his silent form. The wizard's flaxen hair shrouded his down-turned face as he awaited his trial. With the end of what would later be known as the First Wizarding War, such trials were common as the Ministry dealt with the aftermath of the war. Lucius Malfoy was yet another pureblood whose loyalty to the Ministry was called into question.

The Wizangamot poured into the room, their plum-colored robes swirling behind them. The Chief Warlock called the Wizangamot to order and the Court Scribe poised his stately quill.

"We are here today to hear the case against Lucius Malfoy, a confirmed Death Eater in the service of the recently defeated Voldemort," Dumbledore convened the hearing.

Lucius heard not the accusations against him for his mind was suddenly incapable of moving past the opening statement_. Defeated… Voldemort… Dead…Gone…_ Malfoy felt himself slipping into the past as he revisited the cause of his overwhelming pain.

One month prior, the Dark Lord and his followers met around a gothic table and drank to the extermination of mudbloods and blood traitors. Pettigrew fumbled with his goblet, causing Malfoy to sneer. Bellatrix seductively ran her tongue along her bottom lip, once again trying to entice the Dark Lord. Lucius lips curled downwards in disgust at the witch's audacity. His wife, Narcissa, glanced at him questioningly but he avoided her icy eyes. Lucius had married Narcissa because it was the proper thing to do. Lucius was fucking the Dark Lord because it was sinfully delicious.

Their convoluted affair began soon after they first met. Lucius was an impressionable young aristocrat with the arse of a Greek God and Tom was a manipulative older man with captivating dark orbs. He was also hung like a horse. They began as young lovers, clumsy limbs tangled in slick ecstasy. However, as the years sped by, their relationship twisted into knots. Tom became Lord Voldemort and Lucius became his servant. The Dark Lord, increasingly sadistic, began to demand complete dominance in their relationship as his power swelled.

Voldemort rose from his seat and addressed his disciples, "Tonight, I vanquish the only threat to our cause: Harry Potter. Tomorrow, we will reign the earth with merciless hegemony," he paused, "Lucius, come with me. We have a pressing matter to resolve."

The Dark Lord glided out of the room with Lucius at his heel. They entered a barren, dark chamber with no furniture.

"My Lord?" inquired Malfoy dutifully. Voldemort lowered his hood, revealing a devious smirk.

"We have a problem, Lucius. A large one," Lucius' eyes involuntary drifted down, took in his master's enormous erection and brainstormed several solutions. Voldemort quirked an eyebrow and Lucius felt his pulse race in anticipation.

"Disrobe," Voldemort ordered as he himself cast off his clothing. Lucius obeyed, eying Voldemort's hard cock with hunger.

"Kneel," the Dark Lord commanded. Lucius dropped to the cold stone floor in front of his master, and raised one pale hand to caress the glorious erection before him. Voldemort slid his spindly fingers into Malfoy's long hair and pulled Lucius' head onto his shaft. Lucius had once controlled the pace and rhythm of his head on Tom's cock, but now Voldemort simply thrust his dick in and out of his servant's mouth. Voldemort rasped as he came all over Malfoy's face. Lucius cringed as he felt the cum drip down his face. He always thought that this time would be different, but it was always the same story: a selfish lover concerned with only his own pleasure.

Voldemort said nothing as he dressed himself and drifted out of the room, departing for Godric's Hollow. Lucius remained kneeling on the dank floor, feeling as dirty as a mudblood. He shivered and clutched his sides, wanting to put an end to the affair but powerless to stop it.

The Dark Lord's defeat changed everything. Lucius was free of an abusive partner but left with regret and memories of their better days.

"Did you carry out the bidding of Voldemort?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes."

"Did you do it of your own volition?"

"No."


End file.
